


High on love (and other things!)

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100
Genre: DRUGGED UP MARCUS KANE, F/M, Fluff, Kabby, WEARING DAISES IN HIS HAIR, and cute kabby kisses all the way, because i'm still high on these two!, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drug outbreak has hit the camp and Abby is left to care for Marcus Kane, and Abby soon learns that there are certain benefits to a drugged up but more affectionate Marcus Kane. Kabby <3 Because who else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High on love (and other things!)

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I'm back again with uni in a week and if i don't stop now I am so screwed for this semester. INspiration came to me at work (somehow that always happens?!) and i just had to write this! The idea just seemed too cute for me to resist. Anyway, I'll do some more kabby prompts after and upload onto my blog, but after that I need to be done! I was up past midnight writing this and hate to get up at 6am it's like what are my priorities anymore this ship is taking over my life it is my life! Ugh. If they don't kiss soon i am done. 
> 
> Anyway please comment, and thank you for the few lovely comments I've received so far :) They mean the world to me! 
> 
> ~ Lydia xo

 

“Oh god, not another one”.

 

Abby silently groaned as she saw Jackson stumble into the tent pulling behind a struggling figure, an exhausted look draining his features.

 

Abby cursed silently as she headed over, passing the rows of patients lying who were all laughing insanely, pointing at the air, bickering loudly and passed out on their costs.

 

It seemed that someone from Camp (and Abby strongly suspected that that someone was Jasper) had stumbled upon some magic mushrooms in the forest. The new fungus seemed harmless enough, and without getting it checked out by Abby or any of the other officials first, this person had consumed it and shared it around. Now Abby was dealing with twenty high patients who were having hallucinations and wild experiences, before either crashing into a deep slumber or throwing up their insides before complaining about pounding migraines and stomachs aches.

 

It was a never-ending nightmare.

 

With the help of Sinclair, Jackson pulled in the new patient, who was to Abby Griffin’s surprise, Marcus Kane.

 

Abby’s eyes widened at the delirious Marcus Kane. He was holding a bouquet of daises, and some daises were even tucked behind his ear. He stared around the room with wide pupils.

 

“ _Marcus?”_

Abby turned to Sinclair for an explanation. Surely he wouldn’t have been stupid enough to eat the mushrooms?  


“They were in his lunch pack,” Sinclair explained as they finally got Marcus onto a cot. “There was a mix up when the workers were sorting through the food supplies and somehow, some magic mushrooms slipped into the other mushroom batch and now…

 

Abby sighed, massaging her aching migraine. _Now she would be expecting more drugged up people stumbling in here because someone screwed up._

 

“Abby!” Marcus stopped struggling when he noticed Abby. “You need to ask Sinclair and Jackson to let me go. I need to go and speak to the flower elders”.

 

Abby raised an eyebrow, turning to Sinclair again for another explanation.

 

Sinclair sighed. “The flower elders. He’s been going on about them non stop since we found him picking up daises in the field”.

 

“Abby, they’re one of the unknown clans. They keep hidden, so even Lexa and the other Grounders don’t know about them”. Marcus was speaking to her seriously as Abby helped him onto the cot. “But they need our help. Their people are dying, but I can save them. I just need to collect two more baskets of daises”.

 

Sinclair lifted an eyebrow at Abby. “Told you. He’s lost it”.

 

Abby shook her head at her friend. “Thank you Sinclair, I’ll take it form here”. She turned to Jackson. “Could you grab me more of Nyko’s tea?”

 

Jackson nodded and he and Sinclair left.

 

Abby turned back to Marcus, an amused smile gracing her lips. God, if only she could take a picture of him now. Mad Marcus Kane with daisies in his hair and a mission to save a mythical flower tribe.

 

“Abby, I need to get back to the flower elders”.

 

“No, you need to stay here,” Abby said gently. “You’re not well, and I don’t think that you will be capable of helping these people if you’re not one-hundred percent healthy”.

 

“Oh, they’re not people. They’re yowies”.

 

Abby gave him a stern look like a mother telling off her child for not eating his vegetables and Marcus sighed, bowling his head down in dejection, grumbling but agreeing to her wishes nonetheless.

 

Abby took the flowers and spoke again gently, “Here, why don’t we put the flowers aside so they don’t get ruined?”

 

Abby went to conduct her usual check ups, pressing her hand against his forehead, listening to his heart beat and so on, ensuring that there were no new strange or dangerous symptoms that the drug had elicited.

 

“So,” Abby said as she worked, humoring him. “What do the flower elders look like?”

 

Marcus smiled an almost boyish, playful smile. “They’re children yowies, with daisies for crowns and grass skirts, and big feat and thick fur. And their city runs on the power of the flowers, at least that’s what their leader, Cornelius Pumplekin, told me”.

 

Abby had to bite her tongue to repress the laugh rising in her throat. _If only Marcus could remember this tomorrow._

Jackson returned with the tea and Abby instructed him to drink it. Gradually, Marcus stopped fidgeting, his body growing heavier with sleepiness. Abby rested her hand on his forehead again and opened his eyes to check them once more.

 

“How are you feeling now Marcus?”

 

Marcus yawned, and then studied her cinnamon coloured eyes with tired eyes.

 

“You’re always looking after me, thank you”.    

 

Abby’s lips softened into a smile. “Well, someone has too”.

 

She still noticed his gaze lingering on hers, so she lowered her eyes down anyway. _Probably another side effect of the drug_ , she told herself firmly. _Prolong eye contact and difficulties in attention and concentration._

“You know, you’re beautiful Abby. Never tell you enough”.

 

Abby blinked, startled. She looked back up at Marcus and his lopsided smile. She knew that he was high. So his current behavior was just the drug acting, and not Marcus Kane. But her heart still caught in her throat and a blush rose in her cheeks at his words.

 

Abby cleared her throat, shaking her head a little. “Marcus, you should really rest now. Finish the rest of your tea. You seem to be fine, but you are getting a little hot though, but that’s been pretty normal-“

 

“Abby,” Kane interrupted her, his eyes softening on hers. “You’re always over working yourself, it can’t be good for your health. You should smile more”.

 

Abby raised her eyebrows at him, biting back a small chuckle. Cutting down on her work and resting more was always something Marcus tried to encourage her to do, and for a strange moment she thought that she was actually talking to the real Marcus Kane, and not the drugged up buffoon who was staring at her like he was lost in her eyes.

 

“Okay then Councilor. I’ll leave you to rest, and you leave the medical advice to me”.

 

Abby turned around to leave when she felt him catch her hand. She spun around. Marcus was sitting up on the bed now, tired but still smiling up at her.

 

“Marcus, lie back down. You need to sleep”.

 

Marcus shrugged. “I know. I just wanted to do something”.

 

And then he was tugging Abby by the hand and she was stumbling towards him. Marcus blinked back up at her with the same lopsided smile. And then he was cupping her cheek and pressing his lips against hers.

 

Abby gasped into his lips, her heart hammering wildly. She knew that he was high. _Stoned. Absolutely out of it._ But she couldn’t stop her lips from responding, her eyes fluttering shut as she deepened the kiss. And god how many times had she fantasized about kissing Marcus Kane?

 

Abby wasn’t entirely sure when she had started seeing Marcus as more than a friend. Perhaps it was after Mt Weather when their friendship grew, and she soon found herself looking forward to their tedious council meetings and late night paperwork, because it meant spending time with him.

 

Marcus pulled back, grinning. He ran his fingers down her cheek, his thumb brushing over her lips.

 

“There,” he whispered, his eyes lingering on hers. “A smile”.

 

And then Marcus fell back onto the cot, drifting off to sleep.

 

Abby took a steady breath as she tried to calm down her pounding heart and process what had just happened.

 

But when she left the tent to go and fetch some more tea, she received a few puzzled stares from Jackson, and Abby knew that she was indeed smiling giddily like a teenage girl experiencing her first kiss.

 

…

 

Marcus stirred, his eyes fluttering open as he slowly awoke from his slumber. He rolled onto his side, groaning. From his sleepy eyelids he could vaguely make out Abby approaching him, with her tousled curls braided to her side and her soft brown eyes, the word _Angel_ briefly passed his mind.

 

“Nice to see you awake”.

 

Marcus winced as he sat up, massaging his temple to try and ease his pounding headache. He accepted Abby’s glass of water and the Panadol gratefully as she perched herself onto his cot next to him.

 

“How long was I out for?” He asked after downing down the painkillers.

 

“About twelve hours or so,” Abby shrugged. She peered at him curiously. “How much do you remember?”

 

Marcus frowned as he tried to recall what had happened. “I was out patrolling and we had stopped for lunch and then-“ Marcus stopped as a few withered daisy petals fell from his hair and onto his eyes. Marcus shook his head to rid himself of the daises. “Where did these flowers come from?”

 

Abby giggled as she reached for the daisy tucked behind his ear, dropping it onto his lap.

“Sinclair said that they found you picking daisies in a field”.

 

Marcus stared at her incredulously and Abby repressed a bubbly laugh, continuing. “The workers in the canteen accidentally mixed up the real mushrooms with the magic mushrooms when they were sorting through the supplies. So you packed yourself some hallucinogenic mushrooms in your sandwich. I got Sinclair to assess our food supply to ensure that no more drugs slip into our food”.

 

Marcus inhaled out slowly, still stunned. “Was I really out for twelve hours? I can’t remember anything”.

 

“Well, I can fill you in on those details. It was certainly interesting. I have to say, I enjoyed the drugged up Marcus Kane”.

 

Marcus winced, remembering how the other victims to the magic mushroom had behaved. “Oh god…what did I do?”

 

“Well, Sinclair found you picking daises in the field. And then you were trying to tell me that you wanted the flowers to save an entire population of flower children Yowies”.

 

Marcus shook his head, a chuckle bubbling in his chest at the thought of his previous ridiculous behaviour. He remembered reading tales about the yowies, mythological creatures that roamed the earth’s forests. “Did I do anything else?”

 

Then to his surprise, Abby blushed and averted her gaze from his. Abby cleared her throat.

 

“Well, when I tried to get you to rest…you um, kissed me”.

  
Marcus winced. _God no._ He prayed for it to not be true, for it to be a joke that Abby was playing on him.

 

Although he shouldn’t be too surprised. He had dreamt about kissing Abby Griffin for quite some time. And he had wanted to tell her how he feels towards her for so long, but the two were always busy and the moment was never right. So it made sense that when his mind was no longer inhibited and he had lost control of his body, he had finally made a move.

 

He almost expected Abby to laugh it off as another one of his ridiculous behaviours. But when he looked back up again, Abby was busying herself with the bed sheets on the cot, her fingers twisting the frayed ends of the white sheets uncomfortably.

 

Then a sudden, dreadful thought hit Marcus.

 

“Oh god, was it that bad?” he asked, almost cringing in anticipation at her response.

 

Because kissing Abby Griffin out of the blue was one thing, but _doing an awful job at it_ was another.

 

Abby startled, surprised at his question. “What? No, it was good”.

 

She stopped herself, her eyes rounding at what she had said. But Marcus was already smirking, surprised at her answer.

 

“Good, huh?” he raised an eyebrow, amused at the blush creeping towards her cheeks.

 

“Well, not good,” Abby tried again, flustered. “It was reasonable, as kisses go. Not that I kiss a lot”. _Oh god shut up Abby. Just shut up!_ “I mean…it was satisfying”.

 

Abby was screaming at herself mentally now, desperately wanting to flee the room. Marcus however seemed to be enjoying himself.

 

“Satisfying?” An amused smirked touched his lips. He leaned forward, his breath brushing against his whisper as he said hoarsely, “Well, if that’s how I performed when under the influence of drugs, you can imagine how I’d kiss you now”.

 

Abby’s eyes widened, sure that she had misheard him. And she realised just how close he was to her now, a teasing gleam in his eye, as if he was daring her to accept his challenge.

 

“Yes, I can imagine”. And try as she may to remain composed, her words still came out a little breathless.

 

Her eyes lingered on his lips and when she had looked up, his were too. Marcus smirked again, and gradually, almost achingly slow, he closed the distance between them, and brushed his lips against hers.

 

Abby felt her breath catch in her throat as his lips enclosed around hers. Then slowly, his lips were moving against hers, the kiss more sensual than the one before. His hand curled around her neck, guiding her deeper into the kiss whilst his fingers slipped underneath the side of her shirt, tracing small patterns down her waist.

 

Abby’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt her heart hammering in her ears, shivering at his feathery light touches. She ran her hands up his chest and entangled her fingers through his hair with the other, feeling the desperate need to have him closer to her, to ease the fire between them.

 

And his tongue was slipping into her hungrily parted lips and tasting her mouth, and his teeth were teasingly rolling over her lower lip, stirring a moan from the base of her throat. Abby felt herself learning further into his touch and into his lips, as if drinking in his kisses, her whole body and world on fire.

 

Then just as teasingly slow as his kiss, Marcus pulled away, his teeth grazing her lower lip. “So, how was that one?”

 

Abby blinked, trying to steady her galloping heart and break out of her dazed state. “Um, good,” Abby cleared her throat. “Better”.

 

Marcus raised an eyebrow, his lips pulling into an amused smirk. “Really? Because you don’t sound too sure”.

 

Abby met his lustrous eyes, and felt his challenging gaze spark a something within her. Desire? Irritation? _Both_?

 

“Well then,” Abby said suggestively, a twinkle in her eye. “Just to be safe, perhaps we should try again?”

 

And then she tugged onto his shirt, bringing his mouth crashing down onto hers.

 

 


End file.
